The Decision
by Miss-Beckie-Louise
Summary: Felix has a choice to make. To let her die or have her forever but when you have pressure from your "masters" just which way will you turn?


**The Decision**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer. This idea belongs to SusanAshlea I just wrote the story.

**The ****Prompt I followed...**_** My idea was that it was time for Gianna to either be turned or killed. Felix is assigned to asses the situation and he is the one who has to make the decision whether she should stick around or not. I want you to surprise me with what he chooses. =)**_

**A/N**_**:**_So this is a one-shot purely written for Fandom Gives Back. SusanAshlea bought my auction and asked for a one/shot with the prompt that you can see above. Again, this was a two week wait before I can post. Thanks to Kimmydonn and Kattungenff for beta'ing this for me. Hope you enjoy it._**  
**_

**

* * *

Felix POV**

Gianna had been with us for a very long time. I forget how long, purely because time goes by so slowly. Imagine having to live your life without sleep, without any of the those human things like eating, and going to the loo. You start to realise how much you really take for granted, and how you say you'd love to have more hours in the day to do things.

Aro had given me the job of deciding whether Gianna should join us for eternity, or if she would become dinner. What a daunting task to be given. Gianna and I had grown close in the many years she had been with us. She was my favourite human in a way, just like how the Cullens had Bella for their "favourite" human who is now in fact, a vampire.

I scoffed just thinking of the Cullens, the _perfect_ Cullens. We had been told to never think ill of them, and to think of them as friends of the Volturi, but many members of the guard had been defiant of this order, myself included.

It wasn't that I didn't like them, because some of the members of the coven were really cool, Emmett especially. We had gotten together a few times in the past. He was constantly asked to join us because of his brute strength, but he always turned us down and said he was happy with Rosalie; his mate, and the rest of the *ahem* family.

I walked towards my chambers, I was very lucky to have my own space, most members of the guard have a small room, with a shower and a common room of sorts, I have no idea why as we have plenty of space, but I guess it's all down to the kings to sort this out.

When I arrived at my chambers, I noticed the distinct smell of Gianna. It was fairly common for her to come up to my chamber, either for messages from Aro, Caius or Marcus, or even just for her to say a quick, "hello."

I followed her scent, out of my room and down to the kitchen in the premises, to see what she wanted and found her in the only kitchen in the premises.

She sat on one of the many wooden stools holding a mug of hot chocolate. Her head was down and her hair fell around her shoulders. She looked beautiful.

"Gianna, how're you?" I asked as I entered the room, picked her hand up and kissed it delicately before placing it back on the table.

"I am good, thank you, Felix."

She didn't look up at me, instead she traced the pattern on her mug with her finger.

"I know about the request Master Aro has made," she said after several minutes.

I didn't know what to say, I was shocked to the very core that she _knew_ it was down to me whether she live in a sense or die in every aspect of the word.

"What do you want me to pick?" I asked, knowing I would always be wondering about her answer for as long as I walked on this earth if she were to be killed.

She gave it a few minutes before answering, her brow creased as she thought; "I... I want to become a vampire, the Volturi is my family. I have been here for twenty years. That is twenty years of seeing how you all operate. Why would I give that up?"

I was stunned by her answer, I never once thought that she would want to become like us.

"You want to be like us? A murderer?" I had to ask. I just _had _ to make sure I heard correctly.

She nodded. "Yes, Felix, I do."

I didn't know what to say or do; I knew I had to get out of there to think through what I had just discovered. I picked up Gianna's hand once more, kissing it softly with my lips lingering a tad longer than was appropriate. As soon as I released it, I left the kitchen at vampire speed.

I ran to my chambers, the only place where I could think, where I could stay sane in a sense, the quietest place for me within the entire castle. It didn't take long before I was laying flat out on my bed, my arm bent and covering my face. I was confused on what to do, I didn't know whether to let Gianna live or die. How could I be responsible for something like this?

It just didn't make sense in the slightest. Why would Aro make _me_ decide? My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. I growled lowly, everyone knew when I was in here to leave me alone.

"Come in," I said, a small growl escaping at the same time.

The door opened, and Aro walked in.

"Felix, I'm guessing you have some questions for me," he said and sat on the edge of the bed. I removed my arm from across my face, and sat up so my back was leaning against the headboard.

"Yeah, I do, Aro. Why did you give me this task?"

Aro opened and closed his mouth a number of times like he was trying to answer but not sure how to say it.

In the end he said, "Felix, I asked you to do this because I know you will make the right decision for all of us. You not only think with your head but you also think with your heart. How can I ask someone who does one of these but not the other? There was never anyone else who I thought of for this task. You _are_ the man for the job, and which ever way you decide, you won't disappoint me in your decision."

Aro sat there for several minutes after his speech before leaving the room without any word. I sat in silence absorbing everything he said. It certainly cleared some things but I had no idea how to make the right choice.

I was left undisturbed in my chambers for the rest of the day. Thankfully I had fed the day before and was still sated; and could last without another feeding for another few days. I knew that Aro would want a decision as soon as possible, but I had no idea how to come up with the answer.

In the end, I grabbed a pen and paper and made a list of pro's and con's for Gianna becoming a vampire.

Pro's

-She'll be with us forever

-Maybe our relationship can go from friends to mating?

-Spend eternity by her side as whatever she wants

-See if she has powers

-Be happy for the rest of my existence

-New member of the guard.

Con's 

-She'll loose her humanity

Once the list for her becoming a vampire was over, I turned over the piece of paper and wrote the pros and cons for her to stay human.

Pros

-She'll keep her humanity

-She won't go through the pain of becoming a vampire

-See her family

-Go out and have fun

-Sleep

-Eat food.

Cons

-She'll die

-I'll be lonely for eternity

-No more smiles or laughter

I looked at both lists I had made and laughed hysterically while ripping them into neat little squares. One thing I don't get at all, is why everything we vampires do is perfect. We can never make a mess, it's always symmetrically formed or perfectly shaped there are no weird edges or something. It really gets on my nerves. In the end, I knew what I had decided.

I was going to ask Gianna what she _really _wanted. I knew I had already asked her, but I had to tell her _everything_ about being a vampire, the ups, the downs, the pain, everything. I hastily opened the door to my chambers, taking it off the hinges as I went, to go on my mission on finding Gianna and telling her the truth.

She was at her post in the reception. Why we had a reception, I didn't know because nobody came unless it was a vampire or Heidi bringing dinner.

"Gianna," I said as a greeting. She turned her head, smiled, and carried on messing with papers on her desk. I stopped what I was doing and stared at her; she looked beautiful.

"Felix," she murmured.

I managed to get my legs working and came to a stand still right in front of her.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Gianna, I came to tell you the truth. I know it's my decision but I can't do that without you knowing the facts before I ask you once more what you want. Once you are aware, I will accept your wishes and tell Aro."

She piled all of the papers neatly in a tray and turned to look at me. I sat down on a seat in front of her.

"Okay, Felix. Tell me." She raised an eyebrow, and I wasn't sure what she was meant to be saying but I started to tell her everything anyway.

"Being a vampire isn't all it's cracked up to be. The amount of pain we go through when we change is indescribable. You'll want to die; you'll try and take off your skin with your own hands. Then, when you wake up, there is a fire in your throat, which won't ever really go away; you can manage it with feeding, but you're always wanting _more_.

"There are ups and downs to being a vampire. Which do you want first?" I asked thinking it polite she get a word in edgewise.

"The ups," she whispered. Her eyes were wide, her body shaking- in fear, I think, I couldn't tell.

I nodded at her request and started off once more, "Being a vampire, you have endless time, you're super strong, super fast. You can see for miles, hear for miles, and you see things so clearly. When I first woke up, I couldn't believe my eyes, it was like looking or seeing for the first time. I could see air, atoms, particles, it's scientifically amazing, but once you get over the fact you can see everything it gets normal and no different. The passage of time, both the amoutn and the rate, are amazing too. Time means something different entirely to humans, a year to us could be a decade to a human.

"New things come up all the time, and it seems like we just buy something when something new and better comes along, it's tiring to keep up but it's amazing to just sit back and watch. The things we can do that humans can't is amazing too. We can go out at night and not have to worry about squinting, or climb trees and mountains and not have to worry about cuts or bruises." I took a breath and looked at Gianna, making sure she was taking all of this in. Thankfully, she was.

"We hold so much information it is uncanny, we can read a book once and remember every single work in that book, quote it perfectly, like we've been studying it for months and months. You know, we try and find entertainment, but it's hard to do because everything humans come up with amuses us for such a short time that it's no longer fun. We're indestructible of course, we can die or whatever it is we do, but there is a very small chance of that ever happening."

Gianna took a small breath and looked at me, "The downs?"

I leant back in my chair and sighed. That is a difficult question to answer.

"The downs? Pfft, we're never fully sated; we always want more; we're bored easily; we do everything perfectly. When we want odd things to happen, they don't; when we're angry and we rip something up, it is ripped into perfect shapes," I said while digging through my pockets for the ripped up list. I placed the pieces in her hands.

"See? Perfect, every single one of them." Gianna picked up one of the pieces and examined it closely before letting out a small smile.

"They are perfect, but nothing compared to you," she said and handed a piece of the list to me. I read it and gasped before looking at her, wide eyed.

The piece said

_Cons_

_-She'll die_

_-I'll be lonely for eternity_

_-No more smiles or laughter._

Apparently, I hadn't ripped the pieces small enough for them to be destroyed completely. It'd be the shade of a beetroot by now. Just knowing that she knew I'd be lonely for eternity was weird. I never meant for her to find out.

"Gi-Gianna," I started off, but she placed a finger over my lips and shushed me.

"Are you serious?" she asked quietly.

I couldn't give a verbal answer so I just nodded and hoped that she'd see it.

She did. She jumped off her seat and into my arms. I let out a sigh of happiness. Her body fit perfectly into my own.

"Good, because I'd be lonely without you too," she said and kissed me gently on the lips.

My lips tingled from the kiss, and I touched them with my hand to make sure that I wasn't just imagining it.

I managed to get my brain back in gear and asked the most important question ever, "Gianna, will be you mine forever? My soul mate and mate, my best friend, my wife?"

She wrapped her arms around me and whispered clearly in my ear, "Yes."

I was sitting in Aro's office, about to tell him my decision, when he came blundering in.

"Is everything okay, Master?" I asked worried about his mood before I even told him of my decision.

He let out a huge sigh and looked at me, "Everything is okay, thank you. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I've made my decision, Master. About Gianna."

Aro sat forward in his chair, lacing his fingers together and balancing his chin on top.

"Oh yes? And what is this decision?"

"That she becomes one of us, as my mate."

Aro looked at me for several minutes with a poker face. I sat there for several minutes, unsure of his reaction. Suddenly, he jumped out of his seat and pulled me into a rate hug.

"Congratulations!" he said enthusiastically.

I was stunned by his behavior, to see him act like this.

"Th-thank you," I said.

"You're welcome. I knew you'd make the right decision," Aro said and shooed me out of his office. Once I was out, I collapsed against the door.

_Did that just happen?_ I asked myself, before getting back on my feet and walking back to my chambers where Gianna was waiting for me.

Forever.

* * *

**A/N**: You're all a bit spoilt today aren't ya? With my VQ outtake and this. Now please show me how much you like/hate this by sending me a **review**!


End file.
